Zekk Turns Again
by Elaine1
Summary: When Jaina disappears, Jacen blames Zekk, who he thinks has turned evil again. *CH.5 UP*
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Young Jedi Knights series or any of the characters. So don't sue me! 

Author's note –this is my 1st fic. So I hope you enjoy Please r/r

"TENEL KA, WATCH OUT!" yelled Jaina Solo from the back seat of the Red Dragon. 

_BOOM!_

****

"Jaina!" yelled Zekk as he woke up from his nightmare. "Good. Just another dream." He said as he lay back down.

The next morning, Jaina did not go to any of her lessons. Zekk pretended to

wonder where she was. Anakin, Raynar, Tenel Ka, and Jacen weren't fooled.

"Zekk, where is she?" asked Anakin.

"Yeah, Zekk, where is Jaina?" added Raynar

"I…I don't know. W… Why should I? W… We broke up!" Zekk lied. He knew right where Jaina was.

"Don't lie Zekk. We aren't fooled by your tricks. We are Jedi too," Said Jacen.

Zekk gasped as Jacen came out of his room.

"Jacen! You don't think I did anything to Jaina, do you?"

"To be honest Zekk, I know just what to believe. My sister's diary."

Jacen read aloud:

"April 19," Jacen continued.

"Diary,

Zekk is _not_ being fair. He says that we can't be together anymore because---"

He paused for a moment then turned back in to his room. He came out with his blue lightsaber drawn. Zekk got his from his belt. He turned it on. It was red. 

"**So, Zekk it is true. What Jaina wrote, I mean that you have turned against us _AGAIN_!" Jacen was scared. He was scared for Jaina. Not himself.**

Zekk made the first move, slashing at Jacen's arm. Then Jacen made his move. He used the Force to flip over Anakin, Raynar, and the rest of the crowd. The fight raged on. 

Zekk struck for Jacen's leg. Jacen jumped over his lightsaber and landed by Luke.

"Good to see you Jacen." Luke said.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Young Jedi Knights set, the characters, or any thing else. The only thing I own are the stories I wrote.

"Can I see you in my office?" Jacen followed Luke into his office.

**"Uncle Luke, I did _not_ start that fight." Jacen said reassuringly.**

"Jania has been kidnapped. We know where she is now, but we can't get to her."

Jacen could feel his anger burning inside. He was so mad he thought that he would turn to the dark side with Zekk. 

**"Uncle Luke? Can I tell you something?" Jacen asked.**

"Of course, Jacen. What's wrong?" 

"Zekk has turned to the Dark Side again. When I battled him earlier, the Force was strong with him. He was stronger than Jaina."

"Jaina is the strongest Jedi here," said Luke. "Until we can find the people responsible for her disappearance, there is nothing we can do. I'm sorry Jacen."

"I must find her, Uncle Luke," Jacen said confidently. "Even if it means giving up my life, I will find Jaina."

"Jacen, I can't let you do that!"

"And I can't let my sister die!" Jacen said running out. He ran up to his room and locked the door. 

"Jacen, come out, or let me in. I wish to speak with you." Tenel Ka said, knocking on the door.

"Leave me alone!" He sobbed.

Jacen looked around. He saw the open window above his bed. He climbed onto his bed and out the window.

"Jacen? I'll unlock the door if you don't open it right now!" Yelled Raynar.

There was no answer. Raynar unlocked the door but no one was in there. 

"Master Luke! Master Luke!" Raynar yelled.

"What's the problem, Raynar?" Said Luke. 

"Jacen's gone!"

"What?"

"I mean one minute he's in his room, the next gone!"

Jacen went to the main computer to find the planet Jaina was on. The computer said she was not on a planet, but an asteroid. A very large asteroid called Mophous. He took the academy's Single Pod Ship to try to find her.

"I must find that asteroid. I must find Jaina." Jacen thought to himself. "Computer, set a course to Mophous."


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Young Jedi knight series or any thing. I write for fun.**

Jaina, who had been knocked out finally woke up in what looked like her room at the Jedi academy. She got up off the bed and went outside.

"I'm not on Yavin any more." Jaina said to herself out loud wandering where she was. Then a little green creature came out.

"Ah, you're awake. My name is Ghist. We are called the Little Green Creature Klan. We brought you here because we wanna fight you! We are the strongest Jedi around!" Ghist made an evil sneer. All Jaina could do was stare down at the little creature. 

"Okay Ghist, before we fight, tell me, where am I?" Jaina finally asked. 

"You are not on a planet, you ,Jaina Solo, are on an asteroid. A very big asteroid called Mophous. We live here and watch Humans like yourself."

(********************************************)

Back at the academy, Zekk went missing too. He beat Jacen to the asteroid. When Zekk landed all the creatures ran up to him shouting "Zekk you're back" and "Zekk's back!"

"Zekk!" Jaina shouted. All the creatures stopped the chanting 

"I knew it! You did betray us. How could you, with all Uncle Luke has taught you. With all _WE_ had done TOGETHER." She shouted 

"Jaina, Jaina, I would never do any thing like that, now would I?"

"Zekk you want me to answer that honestly?" Jaina asked. The anger raged inside her.

"Hmm, I wonder what to do now. ATACK!" yelled Zekk. All the little green creatures drew their lightsabers. 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the YJK set or anything. I own MY stories.

A/N: I LIKE THE WORD KILL!

Jaina wanted to kill Zekk, but she knew that she could never kill him. "Uncle Luke told me never to kill any one." Jaina said aloud.

"Then are you just going to let me kill you?" Zekk looked over the little green creatures. Zekk moved closer in, drew his lightsaber, and struck at Jaina's arm. Jaina jumped out of the way. She reached for her lightsaber it wasn't there. 

"ZEKK! I'm going to kill you!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Aw, how sweet, Jacen came to rescue you." Zekk said looking toward Jacen.

"You may want her to die, Zekk, but I want her to live if you must kill someone let it be me." Jacen said confidently. He knew what would happen, Zekk would kill him.

"Okay if that's how you want it, let it be!" Zekk told the green creatures to kill Jacen instead. They attacked him, not knowing about Jacen's lightsaber.

"Wait, before you kill me, want to hear a joke?" Jacen asked

"Sure" Zekk said impatiently 

"What time is it?" Jacen asked. Zekk looked down at his wrist and noticed that he did not have his chronometer. 

"I don't know." 

"Time for you to be killed!"


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the YJK set or any thing. All I own are MY stories.

"Jacen, you wouldn't kill me if your life depended on it." Zekk sneered.

"Wanna bet? I would to." Jacen said quickly in defense.

"JACEN!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Jaina fighting the Little Green Creatures. "HURRY!"

"I'll kill you in a minuet Zekk. I have to help my sister."

"Don't worry Jaina, big brother is coming to help." Zekk said mocking Jacen

"Hey, Zekk, did they teach you to be an _IDIOT_ at the Shadow Academy?" Said Jaina, still fighting off the creatures. Zekk did nothing. He remembered times on Courascaunt, Yavin 4, and Hoth. 

"Jaina, forget your brother, _I'll _save you." 

"Jacen stop him!" Jaina said pointing at Zekk " He's going to kill us both!" 

"Zekk get away from her, or I will kill you."

"Surrender is betrayal." Zekk said softly, quoting Qorl.

"Zekk, I warned you. Now you will die." Jacen said angrily. He attacked Zekk hoping he would not attack with his lightsaber. Just as Zekk reached for his lightsaber, Jaina broke free from the little creatures and used the force to take it from him. 

"Nice." Jacen said

"Thank you Jacen. can we kill him now?" She struck at Zekk. Slicing off his arm. Zekk screamed. Jaina tossed Zekk's lightsaber back to him.

"Jaina what was that?" Jacen asked

"That was me being a good Jedi. Sense we all are Jedi, I think we need a fair fight." She replied.

"She always was the brains of the family." Jacen whispers to the readers.

"Jacen, stop it. We still have to get him." Jaina whispered to him.

The one armed Zekk watched as Jacen killed all the little green creatures that he had made. Once all the creatures where dead, Jania and Jacen came over, lightsabers drawn, and attacked Zekk. 

"Zekk," Jaina said raising an eyebrow, "did you forget something?"

"My lightsaber!" Zekk gasped. 


End file.
